powerpuff_girl_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page contains the Timeline which displays all events that happened on both ''The Powerpuff Girls , The Second Generation , Popstar Problems '', and ''The Next Generation ''in chronological order. This includes events affecting characters found in Flashbacks and Flashforwards that have already come to pass. |-| 1930's= 1932 Louis LeBlanc was born. Lilac Durand was born. |-| 1940's= 1948 Alexander Moonlight was born. |-| 1950's= 1951 Lavender LeBlanc was born. |-| 1970's= 1970 Professor Utonium was born to Mr. Utonium and Mrs. Utonium. Sandra Keane was born to Mr. Keane and Mrs. Keane. 1972 Jennifer Keane was born to Mr. Keane and Mrs. Keane. January Bridgette Mist was born on January 24th to Shane Mist and Morgan Castor. February Burgundy Moonlight was born on February 14th to Alexander Moonlight and Lavender LeBlanc May Baileigh Quartz-Charm was born on May 17th to Ryland Quartz and Lila Charm. 1974 1975 Rose Moonlight was born to Alexander Moonlight and Lavender LeBlanc. 1977 Sky Moonlight was born to Alexander Moonlight and Lavender LeBlanc. |-| 1980's= 1989 May 1989 Bud is born |-| 1990's= 1991 June Burgundy finds out she's pregnant. 1992 April Blossom Rose, Buttercup Jade, and Bubbles Skye Utonium are born on April 1st to Professor Utonium and Burgundy Diamond. Brick Aaron, Butch Danger, and Boomer Justin Jojo are born on April 7th to Maurice Jojo and Baileigh Quartz-Charm. Berserk Ruby, Brute Aquamarine, and Brat Sapphire Plutonium are born on April 13th to Oppressor Plutonium and Bridgette Mist. June Bailey, Becka, and Bethany Uranium are born on June 12th. Cassandra, Crystal, and Chloe Titanium are born on June 28th. 1993 Alexander Moonlight died. 1994 June Bunny Amethyst, Adam Hayden, and Starling Davina Utonium are born on June 18th to Professor Utonium and Burgundy Diamond. Beware Charoite, Sage Citrine, and Anthony Garrett Plutonium are born on June 12th to Oppressor Plutonium and Bridgette Mist. Blitz Zachary, Aurelia Hannah, and Shadow Daniel are born on 24th to Maurice Jojo and Baileigh Quartz-Charm. August Burgundy disappeared into the night on August 25th. 1995 March Euphoni Plutonium was born on March 15th to Oppressor Plutonium and Sedusa. June Shelly Utonium was born on June 13th to Professor Utonium and Sandra Keane. 1997 March Ron Utonium was born on March 11th to Professor Utonium and Sandra Keane. 1998 Hyde Plutonium was born to Oppressor Utonium and Sedusa. |-| 2000's= 2008 August Utonium and Selena Utonium was born to Professor Utonium and Sandra Keane. Bijou Utonium was born to Bubbles Utonium and was adopted by Bubbles boyfriend, Boomer Jojo. |-| 2010's= 2010 June Briella Jojo was born to Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo 2011 July Bella Jojo was born on July 15th to Bunny Utonium and Blitz Jojo. 2012 May Bellatrix Jojo was born on May 8th to Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. August Brandy and Briana Jojo were born on August 14th to Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo. 2013 January Brenden Jojo was born on January 1st to Bunny Utonium and Blitz Jojo. March Ben Jojo was born on March 17th to Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. October Bradley Jojo was born on October 8th to Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo. 2015 January Brayden Jojo was born on January 16th to Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo. April Pansy Jojo was born on April 12th to Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. December Rebekah Jojo was born on December 14th to Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo. Beatrice Jojo was born on December 31st to Bunny Utonium and Blitz Jojo. |-|2020's= 2025 November Lyle, Ty, and James Jojo are born on November 29th to Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. December Lucy and Axel Jojo are born on December 17th to Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo. 2026 January Summer, Deserae, and Katilyn Jojo are born on January 15th to Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo.